


【贝壳】字母梗 - T for Teethmarks（咬痕）

by EloveHo



Category: hhh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo
Summary: 贝壳小情趣





	【贝壳】字母梗 - T for Teethmarks（咬痕）

刘嘉裕的狂和李京泽的狂截然不同。

就像李京泽自己说的，他是一个很自由散漫的人，玩儿一天是一天。他知道自己是什么人，知道身边的是什么人，所以未来从不会让他担心。而刘嘉裕不一样，刘嘉裕的狂是有控制，有计划的。面对前途暗淡的市场说出“黑怕养不了我，我就养黑怕。”的人是他，最后成功做到的人也是他。

而当这两种狂碰撞在一起，谁都是不服输的。他们吵过，掐过，迷奸药这种下三滥的手段都用过，最后还是李京泽拔得了头筹。K9999或许能算清所有人，但他终是敌不过一个对自己未来无所计划的人。李京泽的每一步在他眼里都是险棋，却又步步都成了，他不得不服。

所以李京泽第一次操进他身体里的时候，第一次掐着他的脖子让他喊爸爸的时候，第一次在后台让他来个全套口活的时候他都没有格外的惊讶。只当是应了那句意料之外，情理之中。但当李京泽的虎牙咬上他肥厚的龟头时他还是禁不住颤抖了，一个激灵射了出来。

李京泽脸上带着他的精液抬起头，咧嘴笑出明晃晃的虎牙：“就知道这能让你兴奋。”

刘嘉裕简直是被吓射的，也没啥高潮的余韵，撑起身体就要怼人，被李京泽一手按了回去。

“靠李京泽你干啥？”

“咋？不喜欢爸爸咬你？”

“疼啊！不然我咬你试试？”

“是吗？”李京泽又俯下身，抓起刘嘉裕疲软的性器往嘴里放，也不做样子，直接就用牙咬住了顶端，换来刘嘉裕“嘶”的一声。刘嘉裕想挣扎，但命根子在对方牙间，怕是一不下心就要真受伤了，只能束手束脚的动着。李京泽稍稍松开一点咬上另一侧，虎牙尖儿划过马眼，顿时明显感受到刘嘉裕浑身紧绷，大腿更是能看出肌肉的轮廓了。可还没等他再次出言抗议，李京泽一边用牙在他龟头上磨蹭一边伸舌头舔上去饶了个圈儿。

刘嘉裕可耻的硬了。

李京泽不可能感觉不到，抬起头笑得像个骗到糖吃的的小孩，有些得意，有些狡黠。这种不经意间的神情提醒了刘嘉裕：他在被一个小他三岁的人玩弄于鼓掌之中。

刘嘉裕可耻的更硬了。被握在李京泽手里的卵蛋弹了弹，上面吐出一股前液。

场面一度有些尴尬，至少对于刘嘉裕来说，李京泽倒是不甚在意，低下头又将那鸡巴含了回去，一插到底。他有所准备所以没什么反应，刘嘉裕却被这突如其来的快感激到了，不自觉地挺了挺胯，被李京泽惩罚性的拍了屁股蛋。

抽出的时候李京泽的牙夹着鸡巴一路刮到了头，又张口吞回去一个深喉，中间再时不时的轻咬几口，来往几次就让刘嘉裕抖成了筛糠。虽然知道只是心理作用，但命根子随时可能断掉的想法对大多男人来说还是有些太惊险了，也太刺激了 。

“贝，贝贝，你先换个玩法呗，感觉我又要射了。”

李京泽看他难得服软，把东西吐出来换成扶着根部舔刘嘉裕的龟头底部。地下battle king的舌头自然很是灵活，刘嘉裕的龟头又比常人粗大，给李京泽的发挥面积大，快感集中，反而让刘嘉裕更想射了。他的卵蛋很快就开始收缩，肉眼可见的跳动着。李京泽见了觉得好玩，立马转换目标，一口含住了其中一只。

嘴中可以清晰感受到肌肉的脉动，李京泽用力用舌头将睾丸压向口腔上方，边吸边舔。刘嘉裕想来是快到了，按着他的头扭动起来，李京泽反而又不愿他这么快高潮，吐出托在手上，将外层松散的皮肤吸起来，用牙齿轻轻撕扯，闲着的那只手停不住地揪着刘嘉裕的阴毛玩。他虎牙的威力比他自己以为的要大，真把刘嘉裕扎痛了，被人反射性地用腿一夹终于安生下来，换回边咬刘嘉裕的龟头边给人撸，手上时不时地照应一下还有齿痕的卵蛋。从上面看虎牙尖尖的像只小蝙蝠，吸人精血的那种。

刘嘉裕终是被他磨得忍不住了，浑身紧绷，“啊”的一声射了出来。精液落在李京泽的纹身上，像是丛林里落了雪，惹得他又是一阵轻笑。刘嘉裕还喘着粗气平复自己，看他笑得开心有些不好意思，抬手将花臂盖在眼上。李京泽伸手扯开，又一使劲把人拉起，头按到自己胸前，“怎么你弄脏的不给清理一下？”刘嘉裕的脸更红了，却乖乖地俯下身伸舌头舔了起来，一下一下弄得李京泽心里痒得好像有猫在抓。 

但他看到刘嘉裕微红的眼眶又不忍心，克制住自己，“看你那可怜巴巴的小样儿，爸爸今天就不操你了，明早再说。”说完在人头上响亮的“啵”了个吻，把人塞进被子里，自己去浴室清理了。


End file.
